


We Will Never Leave You

by LokeRosing



Series: Yandere Strawhats [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Dark, Gen, How Do I Tag, I am the man who'll become king of the Angst!!!!, I'm Bad At Summaries, Little Fluff, Luffy is innocent, Manipulation, Poor Luffy, Sorry Not Sorry, Yandere, Yandere Nami, Yandere Straw Hats AU, Yandere Usopp, Yandere everyone, except Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokeRosing/pseuds/LokeRosing
Summary: Law may be gone, but that didn't solve all of their problems.PART OF THE YANDERE STRAW HATS AU. CAN BE READ ALONE, BUT BE WARNED, YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!





	We Will Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I want to thank everyone that has given kudos and comments, even if I haven't replied to all of them. Every single one makes me so happy! Thank you so much! =^-^=
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated this series in a while, I haven't been feeling well. Like, if you look to your left, and then up, you'll be able to see my anxiety and stress levels going through the roof.
> 
> Now that I have explained myself, onto the chapter!!! :D

* * *

“Try this on,” Nami encouraged, pushing a new sweater into Luffy’s arms. It was a nice blue, complimenting Luffy’s eyes perfectly.

“Nami, I don’t know,” Luffy hesitated, looking over the sweater. His eyebrows knitted together, making the dark bags under his eyes more prominent. “This seems _super_ expensive.”

“Oh, hush,” Nami brushed off, giving the boy a gentle smile. “We have the money, don’t you worry your little head about it.”

Luffy, even though he still seemed unconvinced, nodded. He turned around and walked into the changing room, leaving Nami and Usopp alone.

“Are you sure this will work?”, Usopp asked. “Luffy usually doesn’t like shopping.”

Nami rolled her eyes at the man, before she started searching through a rack of shirts. “Luffy needs to get his head off of this, and shopping always helps with that. Plus, I’ve been meaning to take Luffy on a shopping trip for some time now.”

“You’re always taking Luffy on shopping trips,” Usopp rolled his eyes. “Seriously, we won’t have enough space on the Sunny of you continue like this.”

Nami didn't have a comeback to that. It was true, after all.

That was one thing that Nami loved. She’d always loved money, obviously, and after Arlong, well, she’d made her hobby to her all time job. But, what she hadn’t known back then was that there was one thing that was better than saving money. Something that made her life worth living.

Spending her money on _Luffy._

It had started with a meal. She hadn’t thought much of it at the time. After all, she would be leaving the boy with the straw hat and the creepy swordsman soon enough. She only needed to hitch a ride with them for the time being, and a meal at a mediocre restaurant wouldn’t cost that much.

That was what she’d thought, until she’d seen Luffy’s _expression._

It had been filled with such joy, eyes crinkling, smile nearly splitting his face in two. And, as she watched the boy chomp down on his food, on the food _Nami_ had bought him, she’d _shivered_ with delight.

After that, something inside of her changed. For the first time in her life, she wanted to spend her money, but more specifically, she wanted to spend it on _Luffy._ She wanted to appease his every desire, wanted Luffy to not want for anything, wanted to _spoil him_ **_rotten._ ** It was _addicting. **She couldn’t stop.**_ And, as the deadline that Arlong had given her started to come closer and closer, she understood that nobody, fishman or human, would be able to take her from _her_ captain ever again. _Her_ Luffy.

Nami doesn’t know what happened to her village or her sister or the Fishman pirates. She knew that the fishmen never would be able to leave the east blue without her, and frankly, she didn’t care about her village or her sister. They didn’t hold a candle against her Luffy. _Luffy was all that mattered._

Usopp sighed, breaking Nami out of her thoughts. “I, I just don’t get it. I’ve never seen Luffy this _down_ before…”, Usopp muttered, gazing at the floor.

Nami agreed. Something like this had never happened before. Or, no. Two years ago, during the _separation,_ Luffy had lost someone very important to him. But, they didn’t speak of that time, or the man that had been too weak to save himself, and whose incompetence had nearly killed their Luffy.

After a few weeks back with them, Luffy had started to feel better, started to open up to them again, to smile that cute smile again. But then, Law had fucked it up.

They had done what had been _necessary,_ but they didn’t know how much it would affect Luffy.

“We did what we had to do,” Nami whispered, making sure Luffy wouldn’t be able to hear. She glanced over her shoulder, eyes cold as she looked at Usopp. “You agree, _don’t you?”_

“Of _course_ I do, that’s not my point,” Usopp growled. “I simply think–”

He stopped, shutting himself up as the door to the changing room started to open. Luffy walked out, the new shirt on, and holy–

He was _beautiful._ Well, Usopp would say that he had always been, but the sweater really made him _glow._ As Nami expected, the sweater complimented Luffy’s eyes, but, thanks to its bigger size, made him seem smaller. More delicate. Like, something that had to be protected.

Both Nami and Usopp knew that Luffy was the last person that had to be protected, but seeing Luffy now, a bit hunched over, dark bags under his eyes, skinnier than usual, it made something in them tingle. The thought of Luffy, _their_ strong captain, the man that would become the King of the pirates, pliant to **_them,_ ** letting **_them_ ** take care of him. It made them **_shudder._ **

“G-guys? Is something wrong. You’re acting weird,” their Luffy asked, his eyebrows knitting together as he stared worriedly at them

“It’s n-nothing,” Usopp stuttered, trying to force his blush to go away.

“Are you sure?” Classic Luffy, worried for their sake. He was such a _caring captain, always_ trying to take care of them.

“You’re probably just imagining things,” Nami gently explained, even though you could hear the heat behind her voice, if you listened closely enough. “It’s probably just that you’re hungry.” Nami took hold of a random shirt, not noticing the _heart_ logo on it, pushing it into Luffy’s arms. “Change into this.”

Before Luffy could say anything, Usopp had pushed him into the changing room, closing the door behind him. Usopp’s and Nami’s heated gazes met, understanding coursing between them.

 _This was it._ They, and the rest of the crew, had been searching for a way to keep their captain _safe,_ so that they wouldn’t be _separated_ again, and this was it. If they made their captain _pliant_ to them, made him unable to get hurt, unable to _run away,_ then that would ensure _their_ Luffy’s safety.

“I’ll, I’ll go tell the others,” Usopp whispered, before running out of the store, Nami staying behind to wait for their captain. She sat down on one of the chairs that were outside of the dressing room.

A few minutes after Usopp left the door to the changing room once more opened, and Luffy walked out. He wasn’t wearing the shirt Nami had given, instead holding it in his arms. Nami was about to ask him why he wasn’t wearing it, but stopped when she saw the downturned lip, the upturned eyebrows and the small tears brimming in his eyes. Nami immediately felt worry course through her.

“Luffy, what’s wrong?”, she asked gently, stepping towards him. Luffy looked up, and Nami nearly gasped at the raw pain in them. For a few seconds she thought that Luffy had been hurt, her gaze starting to look for any injuries that he could have; but she found none. She looked up again, staring at Luffy, silently asking once more what had hurt him.

Luffy dropped the shirt, and then suddenly, she had an armful of crying 19 year old. Nami, for a few miliseconds, was frozen, but then her instincts kicked in. She hugged the boy close to her, starting to whisper to him, trying to calm him down.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m here, I’ll always be here. Shhh…”

For a few minutes they stayed like that, a crying straw hat wearing boy, and a smarter than your average girl, in an expensive clothing shop in the new world. She led them to a chair, letting the small boy curl in her lap. Soon, his sobs eased up.

“Luffy, do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”, Nami asked as gently as she could, letting her fingers comb through the boys hair.

“...I, I just don’t understand,” Luffy whispered, his voice hoarse from crying. “I thought he was happy with me. Why did he leave me?”

Ah, so that was the problem. **_Law._ ** Even _dead_ he caused problems. She was able to see the shirt now, see the heart logo, and understood what had pushed her Luffy over the edge. Fuck, she should have been more careful.

“Luffy, it’s alrigh-”

“No, it isn’t! First he h-hurts you and then he just leaves! He didn’t le-leave a letter, or, or _anything!_ He didn’t even _try_ to explain himself,” Luffy cried, tears once more starting to run down his cheeks. Of course, Luffy didn't know what had _actually_ happened to that _**piece of shit Law,**_ who  was now resting at the bottom of the ocean. Even if their Luffy was **_perfect_** in every meaning of the word, he could be a bit of an idiot at times. But, that just made Nami _adore_ him more.

“Luffy, men like him would only lie," Nami told him, trying to keep her voice gentle. "He would come up with a false explanation, or _blame_ you, or something even worse than that.” Nami let her fingers snake around Luffy’s jaw, making him look up at her. “Men like him are manipulative, and only think of themselves. You need to stay away from them. _Promise_ _me_ you will.”

Luffy looked down, worrying his lip between his teeth, before he nodded.

“Oh, Luffy,” Nami sighed, hugging the boy close. “You should have listened to us when we told you he was _bad news._ If _you_ had _just_ listenedto us, _none_ of this would have happened. You wouldn't be hurting so much right now.”

“I’m sorry. You're right. I'll listen to you guys from now on...” Luffy whispered, burying his face in Nami’s chest. If anyone else would have done that, they would be dead where they stod, but Luffy was one of the few exceptions. “It’s just… he was so _nice…”_

“That’s what people like them do, Lu. They act all nice, and when you least expect it, they stab you in the back.”

Luffy didn’t say anything, and for a few minutes, everything was quiet.

“You guys won’t leave, right?”, Luffy asked, breaking the silence. He looked uncertain, scared, _**broken.**_ Nami couldn’t help but find it  ** _adorable._** She gave him a big smile.

“Of course not. We will **_never_ ** leave you.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any requests, I would love to hear them! 
> 
> I hope you liked it, and if not, thank you for giving it a chance!
> 
> See you when I see you!!! :D


End file.
